


Визитка команды WTF HP Adventurers 2021

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanvids, Humor, Infographics, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Song - Freeform, Song Parody, Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Деанон:Верстка и оформление - soul_of_springБаннер, арты, портреты в альбоме впечатлений -  The Other Borgia GirlОформление альбома - AlpineEdelweissВидео - Bravo_angelПесня: текст - Птица Элис, исполнение - Fiery_EvianИнфографика - soul_of_spring, MeccТексты-пожелания: командное творчество ❤
Comments: 66
Kudos: 142
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка команды WTF HP Adventurers 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Деанон:  
> Верстка и оформление - soul_of_spring  
> Баннер, арты, портреты в альбоме впечатлений - The Other Borgia Girl  
> Оформление альбома - AlpineEdelweiss  
> Видео - Bravo_angel  
> Песня: текст - Птица Элис, исполнение - Fiery_Evian  
> Инфографика - soul_of_spring, Mecc  
> Тексты-пожелания: командное творчество ❤

Не первый год команда ГП-авантюристов отправляется в захватывающее путешествие по безграничному морю фантазии в поисках увлекательных приключений. Но этот — пятый и юбилейный!  


  


Кликни на порт-ключ, чтобы попасть на вечеринку!

    

  


Первое правило Встречи Выпускников Хогвартса: никто не знает о Встречах Выпускников.

Второе правило Встречи Выпускников Хогвартса: никто не говорит о правилах Встречи Выпускников.

Третье правило Встречи Выпускников Хогвартса: во всех непонятных ситуациях утверждай, что вы замышляли только шалость.

Четвертое правило Встречи Выпускников Хогвартса: все, что происходит на Встрече Выпускников, остается на Встрече Выпускников.

Пятое правило Встречи Выпускников Хогвартса: вход только по порт-ключам. А если ты не опознал порт-ключ, что ж... незнание не освобождает от Встречи Выпускников!

  


Прочитать текст песни: 
     Пусть уже прошло много лет,  
Хогвартс, дверь открой.  
Мы, повзрослев,  
вернулись к тебе,  
Весь старый курс шальной.  
  
Нам неважно, какой ты носил шарфик и галстук в цвет,  
Мы четырежды кубки сомкнем,  
Выпьем за факультет.  
  
Шляпы, кентавры, котлы, мечи.  
Где-то мандрагора закричит.  
Помни - дракона, что спит в ночи,  
Только не щекочи.  
  
В старом классе шум и бардак:  
Там летает Пивз.  
Все ещё метко швыряет мел?  
Ну-ка, поберегись.  
  
Поднимайся следом за мной; Люк не заржавел?  
Третий глаз видит чайник, и он  
У Трелони закипел.  
  
Метлы, летающие ключи,  
Тролль в туалете, и сфинкс рычит;  
Помни - дракона, что спит в ночи,  
Только не щекочи.  
  
Кубки и чары, полет свечи  
Серая дама всегда молчит.  
Помни - дракона, что спит в ночи,  
Только не щекочи.  
  
Пусть давно остыли котлы,  
Перья уж не скрипят,  
Руки давно не помнят метлы;  
Годы быстрей летят...  
Мы сегодня забудем про груз  
взрослости оков.  
Станем мы все просто детьми  
На встрече выпускников.  
  
Если экзамен - перо точи,  
У Миртл в туалете вода журчит,  
Помни - дракона, что спит в ночи,  
Только не щекочи.  
  
Кто мы, целители или врачи?  
Маги и магглы - но в дверь постучи.  
  
И помни - дракона, что спит в ночи,  
Только не щекочи.  

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3afqu.png)

Давний ли вы поклонник и знаток магического мира в любых его проявлениях, есть ли у вас только несколько любимых героев и интересных вам событий или ваше знакомство с Гарри Поттером едва началось — мы надеемся, что у нас найдётся что-то вам по вкусу.

Хроники приключений: 
     [](https://funkyimg.com/i/3acb3.jpg) Ознакомиться подробнее:  
[2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5482722) | [2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5564478) | [2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5619674) | [2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660908)  


Забрать приглашение: 
       


<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800774" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3a5St.jpg" width="500px"/></a></div>

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Did you see me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229816) by [WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021)




End file.
